Don't Be
by sunnyamazing
Summary: AU: One-Shot: Character Death: Phil 4 Sam competition piece. He ignored her, and she said things she never should have. But he saved her in the end, so she wouldn’t be this way forever.


**Okay this is my competition piece for the competition on Phil 4 Sam, my sentence is down the bottom.  
Italics in the story are a flashback, hopefully pretty explanatory!**

* * *

**Don't Be.**

Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon sat quietly, her pale white face still showing the shock of the past twelve hours, her small frame, rocking gently back and forwards, perhaps trying to soothe herself from the inside. Her colleagues one by one approached her, but each of them failed to rouse any acknowledgment from her. Her green eyes failed to look their way, and each of them filed out of the room as silently as they came.

Sam knew that they were there, that they were peering at her, like she was some sort of side show at a circus. But she couldn't look at them, it was easier just to remain, stuck in some non moving state, perhaps in denial as to what had happened to her, and then what had happened to him also. She reached upwards to try and straighten her short blonde hair, moving a piece from over her forehead, she winced as she grazed one particular spot, the spot covered by a small purple bandage, covering the seven stitches she had received only hours ago.

"Ma'am" Jo said quietly, as she approached her friend, worried that she hadn't moved since they had brought her back from the hospital, but still remaining professional, not knowing what Sam's reaction would be to Jo's presence in the room, "Do you need to talk?" she asked, as she knelt down beside Sam, and tried to make eye contact with her

"Talk about what?" Sam asked, her voice hoarse, and barely above a whisper, "What is there to talk about?" she said continuing, as she managed to raise her head from the small piece of paper she was studying, her tear stained face, and bloodshot eyes meeting Jo's, the first person she had looked at since it had all gone so wrong.

"What happened today" Jo said flatly, he was after all her friend too

"I don't know how to talk" Sam whispered, as Jo took the piece of paper from her hands, and let it flutter to the top of the desk. The familiar handwriting recognisable to the two of them, the last that they would ever see of it, Sam read the paper once more, it was nothing important, basically meaningless paperwork, something that he filed constantly and loathed doing so, but this was the last one.

"Sam, please what happened at that warehouse?" Jo asked once more, as she managed to pull a seat next to Sam, and sat on it, slowly so as not to spook Sam back into her trance.

"He saved my life" Sam managed to choke out, before she began to sob, tears streaming down her porcelain face, "He is dead because of me"

* * *

_Sam threw the files onto her desk, only he could make her this angry, only he could make her feel as if her head was going to explode, when they'd dated, and been close friends, she used to feel as if he could make her heart explode, but now this was a whole other story. She'd warned him, time and time again that she was the DI, and he was still a DS, and therefore that meant that he should be listening to her, not blatantly ignoring her whenever he felt like it. Today had been no exception, against her better judgement she had decided that she would work with him today, he, being who he was, was determined to prove that he was right, and that everyone else, including, and most likely, especially her, was wrong._

_"Ma'am, I've had a phone call" he said, interrupting her thoughts, without knocking, just barging into the room, like only he could_

_Sam said nothing, she just glared, "Apparently" he said continuing, "David has been seen in the vicinity of Barker Lane warehouses"_

_"And that means?" she asked, David Myers was wanted for a hit and run accident which had taken place three days ago, the victim was his 23 year old pregnant girlfriend, Daisy Sutherland, who Sam knew her colleague had taken a shine to_

_"That he is on our patch, and we can arrest him" he said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child, not his Inspector_

_"Arrest him for what?" Sam asked pointedly, "We have no evidence" she said, mimicking his childish behaviour_

_"That is where you are wrong, we have all the evidence we need"_

_"And where would that be?" Sam asked, trying not to show any signs of confusion, which threatened to show that she was fast losing track of what he was trying to tell her_

_"In my head" he said lightly, as he tapped the side of his head_

_"Oh grow up, that really is ridiculous. How can you possibly expect to prosecute, and even arrest with the limited amount of information, that you, of all people can hold in your head" Sam said angrily, had he always been this stupid?_

_"You can't even take a joke anymore, can you? What has happened to you? Has the Inspector gene kicked back in again, and made you incapable of being the person that I once knew" he shouted back at her, he knew he was on dangerous ground, but he was sick of her being this way, things were bad between the two of them, and had been for months, he had taken to challenging her, at every chance he got._

_"What has happened to me?" Sam asked, rhetorically, as soon enough she answered her own question, "Some people have to grow up, realise that you cannot live on the edge all of the time"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, that we cannot all be like you, not all of us can make sure that our boss handpicks us for jobs that we declined to apply for. There's only room for one teacher's pet in this nick, and you have got it sewn up"_

_Sam stared at him, her eyes darkened towards him, this was the final straw, they would never be able to recover from this now, professionally or personally. Sam shuffled a few steps backwards, and perched on the end of her chair, before saying clearly, "You will not, go anywhere near Barker Lane, you will not work this case, or any other case, until I say so. Do you understand?"_

_He looked at her, and said nothing, before delivering his final blow, "Why I ever stood up for you, I will never know, you are a cold and heartless dragon, like everyone else thinks"_

_Sam felt her blood run, and she stood up, and walked towards him, "I might be cold and heartless, but at least I can be relied on, who can rely on you? You are nothing but a pathetic philanderer"_

_He stared at her, before turning away from her and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Sam stood still, as she heard the windows around her rattle, she then walked towards one of the windows, facing the street, and she noticed him, storming towards his car, she groaned, this time she wasn't going to be ignored._

* * *

"Sam, that is ridiculous" Jo replied, "How could any of this be your fault? You weren't to know what was going to happen when you got there"

"But I said such horrible things to him Jo, things that I should have never said to anyone, least of all him, and now I can't ever take them back" Sam said, as she wiped a tear from her cheek

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, as she approached him in his car, she'd followed him from the station, all the way to Barker Lane_

_"Proving my case" he said, as he climbed out to stand next to her_

_"After I specifically ordered you to stay away?" Sam asked, as the two of them stood in the middle of the quiet road, surrounded by lockable warehouses, "You really are ignoring the fact that I am the DI now, aren't you?"_

_"This is my case Sam, I know that Daisy was killed by him, I know that he ran her down, just because she was pregnant"_

_"You know nothing" Sam said bluntly_

_"And you do?" he questioned_

_Sam went to reply, but all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her lower back, as she was thrown to the side of the road, banging her head on the pavement below her, her forehead cut, as she landed on an edge._

* * *

"He saved my life Jo, neither of us saw that car until it was too late, and when he did, he protected me" Sam said slowly, "Me, who had called him pathetic, and told him he knew nothing"

"Neither of you knew that you were being watched, that David had set up the phone call, to threaten him, to back off once and for all"

"I should have been able to work it out Jo, I am supposed to be the DI, I should have been able to prevent all of this"

"Sam, he made his own decisions, he decided to ignore you, he is to blame for all of this too"

"He's dead Jo. How can you blame him?" Sam said, reaching for her forehead once more, which was throbbing

"I know. But this isn't all your fault" Jo answered, as she looked towards Sam, "Come on, you need to go home"

"No, I want to stay here" Sam said firmly, as she stood up for the first time in hours, "And I want to be alone" she said, as she pushed Jo's hand away from where it had been resting, upon hers in a comforting manner, before walking slowly to stare out of the window, looking down at the press, who had arrived, wanting answers

"Sam" Jo said quietly, as she watched the blonde struggle to walk, her legs looking as if they would buckle under her

"Please Jo" Sam managed to say

Jo sighed, "I'll be outside" she said quietly, as she left the room, and closed the door behind her, leaving Sam alone.

* * *

_Sam felt an ache in her head, as her eyes struggled to open, her whole body ached, and she didn't know what had happened, she hadn't heard anything, the last that she remembered was that she was arguing with him, and now she was on the ground. She pulled her hand closer to her head, managing to feel where she had been cut, and using her sleeve to wipe some of the blood from her face. She used her other hand to push herself upwards, until she managed to stand. She could hear him, his heavy breathing, but she couldn't see him. She turned around, and then almost fell back to her feet, he was behind her, laying at an odd angle, "What happened?" she asked, as she managed to get closer to him, kneeling next to him_

_"David" he managed to say, "There … was … a … car" he said, his voice punctuated by laboured breathing_

_"You saw it?" Sam asked, as subconsciously she reached for his hand and squeezed it_

_He couldn't say anything, he just managed to move his head slightly, indicating yes._

_"Why did you save me?" Sam asked, as she tried to do something to help him, she knew how bad this was, he had been hit, and his face was a deathly shade of pale_

_"People … can … rely … on … you … Sam" he said slowly, "Don't … be … a … dragon … forever" he said, his voice hoarse, and croaky, he coughed, and he lurched forward, and then he was still, Sam felt the hand she was holding go limp, and then she knew, he was gone._

* * *

Sam could see his face, and hear his words, constantly running through her head, tears again made their way down her face, as she sunk into a small ball on the floor, "Why did you have to ignore me Phil? Why did it all have to change?" she asked the empty room.

There was no answer, today Phil was gone, and never again would she argue with him once more, and never again would he be able to ignore her.

* * *

**Please review, my sentence was **_**"Phil ignores Sam's authority"**_**. Oh and I know that I have killed Phil off in the last two one-shots that I have written, and for that I apologise, and as soon as I have written an essay about victims in the criminal justice system I will write some fluffiness! x **


End file.
